<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extraño encuentro by HimeDre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074786">Extraño encuentro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre'>HimeDre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiang Cheng / Jin Guangyao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extraño encuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiang Cheng se encontraba sumamente solitario desde que toda su familia dejo este mundo. A su cuidado quedo el pequeño Jin Ling, el cual estaba dispuesto a criar completamente, pero eso era algo imposible considerando que por el estus del pequeño debía recibir la crianza de la secta Jin también.</p><p>Sin embargo, de la secta Jin nunca hubo interés hasta la muerte de Jin Guangshan, dejando como líder a Jin Guangyao, el cual estaba muy interesado con interactuar con el hijo de su medio hermano.</p><p>Si más opción Jiang Cheng llevaba al pequeño a la secta Jin. No podía evitar sentirse incomodo siempre ahí, espacios enormes y fríos, eran parecidos a su gente, que tenía todo pero nada en el corazón.</p><p> Esperando en la habitación, puso al pequeño Jin Ling a dormir en un enorme cuarto preparado para él. Salió para ver donde estaba quien se encargaría de cuidarlo para decirle todo lo necesario.</p><p>Jin Guangyao llegó con una sonrisa ligeramente agitado, -Perdone la tardanza, había unos asuntos importantes.- Lo saludo con una pequeña reverencia -Pasemos a mi estudio-</p><p>Una vez ambos entraron y se sentaron, le sirvió un poco de bebida. Le empezó a contar todos los cuidados del pequeño y cuando volvería por él y que hacer si había una emergencia. </p><p>Líder Jiang no quiere quedarse, el pequeño llegó dormido, quizá se asuste si no ve a alguien conocido cuando despierte. De hecho tenía razón y lo había pensado, nunca había estado largo tiempo ahí, y estaría con un desconocido, probablemente se asustaría. Así que acepto.</p><p>Ambos siguieron hablando y bebiendo. En un punto Jiang Cheng se quebró y comenzó a contar sus penas recargándose inconscientemente en el hombro del otro, el cual lo abrazó en forma de consuelo.</p><p>Guangyao solo podía ver el rostro del otro, era realmente atractivo, pero no sabía si esto era efecto del alcohol. Intentó alzarlo para separarse un poco, pero solo lo alejó para que cayera con más fuerza sobre el. </p><p>Su aliento estaba muy cerca, y sus labios instintivamente se buscaron. ¿Que demonios hacían? aquel toque parecía ligero, muy ligero, suave. Guangyao decidió avanzar más y presionó aun más sus labios. </p><p>El otro respondió a la presión por impulso. Ambos se besaron sin más. Jiang Cheng fue quien siguió con la iniciativa, y comenzó a tocar los glúteos de Guangyao que a su vez liberó sus pantalones haciendo que sus miembros se frotaran entre sí. </p><p>La excitación inundo a ambos. Besándose y tocándose en el suelo sin control alguno y pudor. Las manos del de morado avanzaron entre los glúteos del otro, el cual fue tomado por sorpresa pero lo acepto.</p><p>Lentamente su entrada fue abriendose para aceptar al miembro del otro. Tomó un aceite que había en la mesa, y lo colocó en el miembro del líder Jiang.</p><p>Con torpeza debido al alcohol, batallaba para aliniarse con la entrada de Guangyao, el cual se giró sobre él, y lo colocó el mismo en su interior. Dolor recorrió sus espalda, pero también mucho placer, aquel líquido lo hizo más fácil. </p><p>El líder Jin comenzó a subir y bajar su cadera, haciendo que el otro hiciera sonidos de placer que acallaba mordiendo su labio. Aquel hombre era muy bello, su piel era blanca y tersa. ¿Era normal que lo exitara verlo?. sin más Jiang Cheng comenzó a mover sus caderas también, haciendo al otro caer sobre su pecho, ahora disfrutando el movimiento del otro.</p><p>Tras fuertes estocadas el interior del Guangyao se llenó. Rendido cayó completamente sobre el pecho del otro a descansar.</p><p>Cuando se repuso vio que el líder Jiang había quedado dormido. Lo vistió y se arregló a si mismo de igual forma. Llamó a unos ayudantes para llevar al de morado a la habitación de invitados contigua a la suya. </p><p>Desde entonces cada visita, Jiang Cheng se quedaría una noche</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>